Price Of Love
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Until further notice this is discontinued due to loss of all my research. If I can ever get it back I will think about finishing.


Title: Price of Love  
>Author: Gacktaddict1330<br>Pairing: Gackt/Hyde, Chachamaru/You, Ken/Tetsuya  
>Genre: RomanceDrama  
>Rating: T (for now)<br>Warnings: mentions of prostitution, illegal dealings, yakuza, guy lovin XD  
>Summary: Hyde meets Gackt, a waiter, while on a date with Megumi, and ends up falling in love with him over time. This is a look over time as they over-come obstacles to be together.<br>Notes: So I was going over prompts I've had stashed in my brain (notebook) for a while, and this keeps popping up :3 Tell me what you think  
>Disclaimer: The boys own themselves sadly ;-;<p>

* * *

><p>The bell on the door rang out, announcing another customer to the restaurant. Bleu eyes looked up from the book he was reading to the couple before him, plastering a smile to his face.<p>

"Hello. How many?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

"Just the two of us." The man in front of him answered, looking around the building.

"This way please." The young waiter led them to a booth in the back of the building, a romantic atmosphere surrounding the place.

"My name is Gackt by the way, I'm your server for tonight."

The woman looked up and gave him a brief smile before looking down at the menu she was handed. Her companion though, looked at Gackt and his eyes lingered on the tall, thin but muscled figure before he too smiled.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

The man looked at his menu, before looking back up at the waiter with a soft smile.

"What kind of wine would you suggest? Price doesn't really matter either."

"Well we have many fine wines to choose from, all ranging in price." Gackt explained.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Chateau Lafite Rothschild, Gloria Ferrer Blanc de Noirs, Chateau Beychevelle, Chateau Haut Surget, Chablis Premier Cru, Joseph Drouhin, Chateau Haut Brion, Chateau Margaux, and Chateau Gruaud Larose." The young man recited, sighing once finished.

Caramel eyes blinked, trying to decipher everything that was said. His female companion was in the same state, and the waiter blushed deep red, an apology on his lips. Before he could say it however, the man had decided.

"How about the Chateau Lafite Rothschild."

"Yes sir, I'll bring it right out." Gackt said, still blushing as he turned to get the requested drink.

"Hyde, now look what you've done. You've embarrassed the poor dear."

"It wasn't my intention Megumi. He spoke so fast I had a hard time understanding what he was saying." The man, now identified as Hyde, spoke softly, not even looking at his companion. Megumi rolled her eyes and looked down at her menu, looking up when Gackt returned.

"Here's your wine. Have you decided on dinner, or do you need any more time?" He asked softly.

Hyde looked to Megumi who nodded before smiling up at Gackt.

"I think we're ready."

Gackt nodded, pulling a pad and pen out of the half apron he wore.

"For an appetizer I would like the Portobello Mushroom and Megumi you wanted the Baby Greens and Romaine with Walnuts and Feta Cheese and Strawberry–Mint Vinaigrette correct?"

When she nodded Hyde smiled happily.

"For the main course?" Gackt asked, voice still soft with embarrassment.

"I would like the 12 Ounce Rib Eye Steak with Bleu Cheese Crumbles, Roasted Fingerling Potatoes and Vegetable Toss please."

"And for you ma'am?"

"I want the Grilled Filet Mignon with Béarnaise, Potato Mash and Vegetable du Jour." Megumi ordered.

"I'll get these taken back, it shouldn't take too long." Gackt said with a small smiling, before bowing slightly and walking away.

"He's a sweetie isn't he?" Megumi commented, as she saw Hyde's eyes follow the waiter.

"He appears so yes. And easily embarrassed." Hyde answered lightly.

The two nursed their wine in silence, and when Gackt brought their appetizers they thanked him graciously before silence ensued as their consumed their meal.

Gackt appeared once more after they had finished their dinner, waiting off to the side until they had finished their conversation to speak.

"Would you like anything for dessert?"

At the word dessert, Hyde's caramel eyes lit up and he smiled, nodding like a child.

"Yes please."

Gackt laughed softly, before excusing himself to retrieve a dessert menu.

"You're just like a child Hyde." Megumi commented lightly.

"But you can't go to an expensive restaurant, and not at least TRY dessert!" Hyde exclaimed childishly. Megumi rolled her eyes, not saying anything more on the subject as Gackt handed Hyde the menu, waiting once more off to the side, away from them.

Hyde's eyes widened at the immense amount of choices, not able to decide right away. Finally he smiled, and placed the closed menu on the table, grinning.

Gackt approached once more, looking to Hyde.

"I would like the Moelleux au Chocolat." Hyde said happily.

Gackt looked to Megumi who shook her head politely.

"Oh no thank-you. I'm finished for tonight."

Gackt nodded, before walking away once more.

By the end of the night Gackt was astounded to know Hyde could eat just about anything, and almost never seemed to get full. When he brought the cheque, Gackt explained they could pay when they wanted, he would be waiting at the register, before heading back the direction he had come, picking up his book once more.

Hyde looked to Megumi, before standing. They walked to the register, Hyde chuckling when he accidentally startled Gackt, who was so engrossed in his book he didn't notice them approach.

"I'm so sorry." He sputtered, truly embarrassed.

"It's perfectly alright." Hyde laughed as the waiter rang up their order. Once told the total he handed Gackt a credit card, signing the receipt when it was given to him. He waved once, telling Gackt good night, before allowing Megumi to hold his arm as they left.

Gackt smiled softly, before looking to the receipt, eyes widening to impossible proportions, before nearly running to the back of the kitchen.

"Whoa Gaku! What's the rush? What's wrong?" A tall young man asked.

Gackt merely held out the receipt, letting his friend see what had him so shocked.

Brown eyes widened and he stared between the piece of paper in his hand, and the male before him.

"Holy shit Gaku. What did you do to get this?" He asked, indicating the nearly $300 tip.

"I don't know You! I didn't do anything out of the normal! I didn't even really talk to them!" Gackt exclaimed, blushing when the kitchen workers looked his way.

"Well anyway, he seemed to have liked you, for whatever reason." You said, chuckling when Gackt glared darkly at him.

"What do you mean, for whatever reason?" He asked.

"Oh you know I'm only joking. Calm down. All I'm saying is, he really seemed to like you if he gave you that big of a tip. Do you know who he is?" You asked.

"I caught the name Hyde." Gackt said softly, shrugging his shoulders.

You's eyes widened, and he stared at his friend.

"What?" Gackt asked, unsure of why he was getting such a look.

"H-He's the son of the billionaire business tycoon Kenichi Takarai! He's the heir to the business." You explained, still in shock.

"Okay…"

"Gackt really, you need to get your head out of those damn books and pay attention to life around you! He's the heir of the Takarai company, but everyone knows his father is big in the arms trade industry, being a yakuza boss, that's where most of their fortune comes from. He's a dangerous guy." You warned.

Gackt's eyes widened as thought of how sweet and childish the man acted, how could someone so seemingly innocent be involved in something like arms trade and the yakuza?

"Yakuza?" He echoed, looking at his friend.

"Gackt! Get back out here!" A deep voice bellowed. You chuckled and turned his friend in the direction he had come, before swatting his butt, giving a cheeky grin when the male yelped, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>After his shift was over Gackt waited for his friend to finish cleaning so they could drive home together, living in the same apartment building did have its perks.<p>

"So tell me more about what you were talking about. About the Takarai family being big Yakuza members." Gackt pleaded as they got in You's car.

"Gackt please for once, put your books away and just watch the news or something. They're all over." You teased, tired of telling his friend this exact thing over and over.

"But I never have time to watch the news. I'm too busy."

"Gackt, you're either working, or you're reading. Or I forgot, writing lyrics. Just take about an hour an evening and watch the news. You'll see how bad it is to get mixed up with that family." You said, all teasing gone from his voice, his gaze serious.

Gackt sighed, looking out the window as his friend drove them home.

Already he could feel himself being drawn to the man, quite possibly due to the allure of the danger that surrounded him. Arriving at the building they parted ways, You heading to their mutual friend, Chachamaru's, apartment, Gackt going back to his apartment, politely declining their offer to hang out.

Once inside he made his way to the computer in the back of the living room, finally getting it to start after hitting it a few times. Deciding to change while it powered up he walked back to his room, to change into a pair of gray track pants and a black wife beater, pulling his long hair down from its high ponytail, into a loose one at his neck. He made his way back to the computer, picking up a glass of water on his way.

"Finally you stupid piece of crap." He grumbled, glaring at his computer screen. Clicking the internet button he waited for the homepage to load before typing 'Kenichi Takarai' in the search bar. Clicking on the first link left him speechless, bleu eyes wide.

"What the hell kind of family are they?" He asked softly, staring at the headline.

"**Takarai Kenichi: Accused of Human Trafficking, Multiple Counts of Prostitution and Multiple Homicide"**

Continuing to read he began to believe what You had been saying, that the Takarai family really was a dangerous Yakuza family.

"And yet, he seemed so completely innocent, like a little boy." He mumbled, placing his chin in his hand, looking back at the screen.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gackt!" A woman called in a sing-song voice as the tall male entered the café, a tired smile on his face.<p>

"Hey Ayumi." He mumbled, yawning.

"You sleep last night?" The young woman asked softly, looking at her friend closely.

"Nah, not really. But I'm alright." The tall man said, throwing on an apron over his clothes.

"You should really go home, get some rest."

"No, I said I'm fine Ayumi. When I say I'm fine, that means, I'm fine." Gackt snapped.

Ayumi stared, shocked her normally quiet friend would yell like that.

"I'm sorry. I had a strange night."

"How so?"

"Well, first this guy and his date came into the other restaurant I work at, he made me flushed and embarrassed just by looking at me, then he leaves me this insanely huge tip, and You drops it on me that he's the son of Kenichi Takarai."

"The yakuza boss?" Ayumi exclaimed, shock lacing her tone. Gackt groaned, it appeared everyone but him was caught up on local news.

"Yes that one."

"So what else happened?"Ayumi asked as they approached the front counter to wait for customers.

"Nothing really, I got into a bit of a fight with You on the way home, then did some research on the Takarais. They really are kind of a dangerous family aren't they?" Gackt answered softly, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah they are. You really shouldn't get involved with them."

"But he didn't seem bad is what I've been trying to say! No one will listen to me!" Gackt exclaimed, frustration lacing his normally quiet tone.

The woman beside him rolled her eyes, before walking to her place in the back.

"Stupid woman." Gackt muttered, fondness in his voice.

He heard the door open, and looking up his words caught in this throat.

"Hey can I get-oh it's you. Hi again." Hyde said with a grin, waving at Gackt.

The waiter nodded, voice caught in his throat, inhibiting him from speaking.

"So what are you doing working here too?"

"I-I have to work two jobs." Gackt answered, voice soft and head bent with shame.

"Why?" Hyde asked, head tilted.

Finally getting the courage to look up he met Hyde's eyes and spoke softly.

"I can't talk. I need to work or I'll be fired. Was there something you wanted to order?"

"Oh, alright then. Yeah, can I get a Snow Flake Cocoa?" Hyde asked, his eyes bright with the thought of the yummy drink.

Gackt chuckled softly, remembering this expression from the night before.

"Sure."

After ringing it up he gave Hyde the change back, only to have it put in his hand.

"Here, if you have to work two jobs, for whatever reason, you can use it right?"

Gackt clenched his fist before slamming it on the counter, shocking Ayumi, who was watching from the side. Hyde stared, caramel eyes wide.

"I don't need your charity. I can handle things myself." Gackt spoke, teeth clenched.

"It's not charity. It's called helping out a friend." Hyde commented lightly.

"You don't even know me." The waiter shot back.

"Not yet. But I'd like to."


End file.
